Miss Grand Slam 2009
Miss Grand Slam 2009, the 1st Miss Grand Slam pageant, was held at the Burj Al Arab, in Dubai, United Arab Emirates on December 25, 2009. It was the first global event in Miss Grand Slam history: Perla Beltran of Mexico, was crowned Miss Grand Slam 2009 by Miss World 2008, the 10th Star of MGSO Global Beauty Hall of Fame, Ksenia Sukhinova. Over 491 contestants competed in the grand final. Perla Beltran (born September 30, 1986) is 1.78 m, with a Libra sun sign, she won the title at aged 23. Results Placements Continental Performance Continental Best Candidate *Africa: Tatum Keshwar from South Africa, she ranked 64th *Americas: Perla Beltran from Mexico, she ranked 1st *Asia Pacific: Rachael Finch from Australia, she ranked 3rd *Caribbean: Leah Marville from Barbados, she ranked 2nd *North Europe: Sofia Rudyeva from Russia, she ranked 10th *South Europe: Julia Dyment from Israel, she ranked 5th BIG 4 Performance Special Awards ::These five awards were awarded by the president of MGSO, without the scoring of the judging panel. *''"Goddess Face of the Year" equivalent to "Miss Photogenic"'' *''"Miss Mermaid" equivalent to "Best in Bikini"'' *''"MGSO Most Valuable Miss" awarded to "the outstanding beauty who should be crowned in the Big 4"'' *''"Miss Pirate" awarded to "undeserved titleholder"'' Continental Faces ::The most photogenic girl in the 5 continents, one of them would be crowned as "Goddess Face of the Year". Nominees Queens of Special Region ::The most gorgeous girl in the 3 special regions. Miss Snowflake ::Miss Natural Beauty. Miss Amazon ::The most gorgeous girl who height 180cm (5'11") or above. Miss Hagoromo ::Best National Costume. Miss Gorgons ::The least beautiful Misses. Rest of the Ranking Top 35 & 50 Top 120 Pageant Notes *The 2009 Powerhouse is USA which got 4 placements *'Americas' is the beauty kingdom in the Miss Grand Slam 2009, with a total of 26 placements *Russia (Sofia Rudyeva) made a Top 15 placement and named "Queen of BRICs" *Hasna Xhukici (Albania) made a Top 15 placement and won "Best Gown Design Award" *Only 1 Continental Queen placed in the Top 15, she was Jennifer Colon (Puerto Rico) *Only 1 grand slam winner made it in this year's top 5 who is Miss Universe - Stefania Fernandez *Japan is the most fashionable country in 2009, she got 2 nominees for "''Miss Hagoromo"'' *Miss Universe & Miss World dominated this year's Top 5, with 3 and 2 placements respectively. Although Miss World only have 2 placements in the Top 5, surprisingly their placements are the ultimate two MGSO Records *Mexico was awarded both "''Miss Grand Slam"'' & "Goddess ''Face of the Year" ''in 2009, although it's not the same person, made an (expected) unbreakable history that a country won 2 supreme beauty titles in the same year *Interesting that Americas is the "beauty & the beast" continent in 2009, while Mexico was awarded "Miss Grand Slam" & "Goddess Face of the Year", and Turks & Caicos won the "Miss Gorgon Medusa", marked a history of a continent achieved 3 extreme (prettiest & ugliest) titles in the same year *Barbados (Leah Marville) won 1st runner up and'' "Miss Mermaid", made her the only top 5 won a main title (Miss Seiryu) and a special award (Miss Mermaid) *Puerto Rico is the only country that made double placements in the Top 15 Miss Grand Slam vs. Big 4 *Mexico won '"Miss Grand Slam 2009", she was the 1st runner up in Miss World *Mexico won ''"Goddess Face of the Year 2009", she was the winner in Miss International Miss Grand Slam vs. MGSO Big 4 *"Miss Seiryu"'' Leah Marville from barbados also won the MGSO World title *"Miss Suzaku"''' Rachael Finch from Australia also won the MGSO Universe title Gallery Top 15 File:2009top15a.png File:2009top15b.png File:2009top15c.png Top 120 2009top120a.jpg|MGSO National Delegates 2009top120b.jpg|MGSO Universe Delegates 2009top120c.png|MGSO Earth Delegates 2009top120d.png|MGSO International Delegates 2009top120e.png|MGSO World Delegates 2009top120f.png|MGSO Wild Card Delegates Semi-finalists for Miss Hagoromo File:2009NCa.png File:2009NCb.png 2009